


To you

by xValkyrie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyrie/pseuds/xValkyrie
Summary: El instinto le decía a la razón, y la razón a la consciencia, que Saga, el en ese entonces aspirante a Géminis, no había sido en ningún momento suyo; que las reiteradas negativas a sus peticiones eran sino la explicación más clara de lo que existía como trasfondo para la constante en la que se había tornado su más reciente comportamiento.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	To you

**Author's Note:**

> You can't stop me now.
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

> Todo lo que tiene inicio tiene un final. Asimismo, existe un tiempo adecuado para cada acción y su consecuente reacción; quizá es una carga kármica que ha acumulado su intangible peso con cada una de esas tantas vidas pasadas.

No lo encontraba, por más que buscara sus ojos no podían encontrar los pasos que Saga había dado; cierto era que este resultaba ser hábil para muchas cosas, pero siendo la huida la última de ellas, lo hacía todo más complicado, como si hubiera sido premeditado.

Bien, pues quizá al final así lo había planeado.

El instinto le decía a la razón, y la razón a la consciencia, que Saga, el en ese entonces aspirante a Géminis, no había sido en ningún momento suyo; que las reiteradas negativas a sus peticiones eran sino la explicación más clara de lo que existía como trasfondo para la constante en la que se había tornado su más reciente comportamiento.

* * *

**Tiempo**.

Saga le sonreía a Aioros desde siempre, era un gesto extraño, en algunas ocasiones más sincero que en otras; de ejemplo estaba esa vez cuando los dos fueron enviados a Rodorio para reabastecer ciertos víveres menores. ‹Una misión de bajo rango› les dijo el Patriarca que era, aunque Saga había intuido que solo se trataba de que se habían quedado sin doncellas para enviar y cuando lo dijo en voz alta hizo dudar a Aioros de la buena intención de todo.

— Eres demasiado crédulo —acusó Saga escogiendo de la carreta un montón de manzanas que terminaron en su improvisado bolso—, eso podría llevarte a una muerte prematura. —Musitó como si nada, después de todo se decía que la muerte solo era un paso más.

Lo siguiente fue la mueca por parte ajena que Aioros no supo descifrar, la mejor respuesta que pudo darle fue una sonrisa ancha, despreocupada acorde a sus propios sentires y creencias.

Justo cuando podían dar por terminada su labor, la algarabía de las campanas de la capilla del pueblo se hacía notar forzando a cualquier transeúnte a voltear en esa dirección.

En Athenas se tenía la costumbre de celebrar esas uniones en grande. Todos voltearon en dirección de las puertas, con una pareja recién casada que esbozaba su quizá primer beso dentro del matrimonio; pese a que todas las pupilas estaban puestas sobre la joven pareja, existieron un par de esmeraldas que no.

La curiosidad con la que Aioros miraba a su compañero era genuina, el resto fue un minuto superpuesto a la pausa, todo se ralentizó al ritmo con el que Saga respiraba y aplaudía como los demás.

—Un beso, huh —dijo él.  
—¿Beso? —repitió Aioros desencajado por lo antinatural que sonaban aquellas palabras en específico al venir de ese par de labios en particular; se escandalizó mentalmente al pensarlo en una situación que pudiera involucrar algo así.

El aspirante a Sagitario volteó hacia el frente, capturando la escena entre su memoria como un punto importante en su vida, usando uno de los contados compartimentos mentales para los eventos destacados; los dedos se tensaron y pronto las manos se hicieron puño.

—Saga, tú, hmn —pausó con las palabras reacias a salir de su garganta. — ¿Tú has…?  
—¿Yo he besado? —Completó él, con el evidente tono de gracia entre las sílabas, misma que no hacía a Aioros partícipe.  
—No es el momento adecuado, Aioros.  
Saga cerró los ojos, suspirando y dando la media vuelta para retomar de una buena vez su camino al Santuario, dejando así a su acompañante perderse en su ensoñación correspondiente por unos cuantos segundos más, ya lo alcanzaría; cuando se dio cuenta Saga ya no estaba a su lado.

* * *

**Reacción**.

El paso del tiempo resultaba ser relativo y a la vez sempiterno, al alzar la mirada se daba cuenta de eso: los fracasos de un hombre, al igual que sus logros, se pesan al momento de su muerte, aunque los primeros relucen más; Aioria tenía cara de comprender poco y nada cuando se lo dijo hacía ya algunos meses.

—Hermano —llamó la voz infantil despertándolo de su letargo bajo la copa de un árbol —. Cuando seas grande, ¿también te unirás a una mujer?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que los labios de Aioros enmudecieron, tal vez no debió contarle lo que había visto hacía poco en la villa. Siendo demasiado tarde para pensar en ello, trató de compensar su silencio ocultándose bajo una genuina impresión.

—¿No crees tú, Aioria aspirante a Leo, que eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas?  
—Eso no ha respondido mi duda.  
—Si seremos Santos Athenienses, toda nuestra vida tendrá cabida para una sola mujer.

El mohín del pequeño se hizo notorio, insatisfecho por las afirmaciones que él ya conocía. Eran guerreros, no hombres con derecho a una vida común; en ocasiones Aioros imaginaba que en alguna de sus vidas, daría con la realidad adecuada, que sus preocupaciones solo se limitarían a curar los raspones de las rodillas de su hermano menor cuando este se cayera de la bicicleta o a tratar de explicarle un problema de álgebra o física.

Pero más importante que todo eso era decir que aunque fuera un _hombre libre_ , no gustaría de unir su vida a una mujer, sino a un hombre; cuánto quería que aquel que estaba del otro lado del jardín hiciera resonar su cosmos a un ritmo más fuerte, aunque no era precisamente que desease compartirlo.

Aioros sonrió en medio de un lamento mudo.  
No era su tiempo, ni su momento, ni él el adecuado, eso ya lo sabía; por eso pidió a su pequeño _problema_ ir a entrenar a otro lado mientras él mismo se ocupaba del pesar que contaba con nombre y apellido propios.

Recorrió el amplio jardín aledaño a Piscis en busca del otro novato; lo agarró del borde de su camiseta con las dos manos y lo aferró así. Incluso si la sorpresa de Saga era grande no lo demostró, ni siquiera murmuró algo al respecto. Ya sabía que los modos de Sagitario eran ocasionalmente bruscos, espontáneos, casi una barbaridad, aunque sí llevó los dedos de la diestra a algún envés ajeno haciendo cierta presión como muestra de que nada de eso pasaba inadvertido y que le irritaba de alguna manera.

— Si lo que pretendes es hacerme daño de esta forma, tus esfuerzos serán en vano.

Aioros se había condenado a verlo de lejos, con esa sonrisa que esbozaba de la misma forma, mismo patrón, mismo trazo, para todos siempre; quería más, deseaba la exclusividad de su sinceridad e iba a pelear por ella.

La respuesta no salió de su garganta, se limitó a tensar su agarre y jalarlo en su dirección; más que un beso o cualquier tipo de contacto romántico, se podría decir con facilidad que se trató de un golpe con tintes violentos y torpes, impregnados de necesidad poco sosegada, mismo al que Saga correspondió de una forma distinta, pues lo sujetó por los hombros, luego tocó su cuello y así fue ascendiendo hasta acunarle el rostro con las palmas, a ojos cerrados mientras él mismo buscaba ahondar el contacto. Su humedad, su sabor y su calor querían ser memorizados, y Aioros lo permitió.

* * *

**Razonamiento**.

— No me respondiste —dijo estando a sus espaldas.  
— No preguntaste nada —razonó sin voltear a verlo porque no podía, no tenía una sonrisa para darle, no cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué diablos iba todo aquello.

Aioros de tragó las palabras justamente porque estaba siendo racional.

Entablar contacto había llevado su tiempo. Tras su primer beso Aioros recordaba todavía la cara enrojecida de Saga sin saber si se trataba de cólera o bochorno y Saga recordaba a Aioros balbuceando a saber Athena qué cosas; cualquiera que los viera, diría que había problemas, aunque los roces no eran lo que ni por asomo parecían.

Sucedió una noche en la temporada de libra, Octubre y sus lunas hermosas no podían pasar inadvertidos; Aioros estando en Géminis le hizo el amor a su guardián recién nombrado, delicadamente complaciente se mostró ante cada petición muda que Saga hizo, y este a su vez, se adueñó de cada añoranza perteneciente al regente de fuego que por tantos años acumuló.

Bastó plantarse en sus aposentos, descalzo frente a él, para obtener la quizá primera sonrisa sincera por parte de Saga; era hilarante en ese punto, donde ya le conocía, donde ya se había apoderado de sus obsesiones e insanas manías.

— No tengo más para darte, Aioros —murmuró.

El resto fue historia.  
Eso los llevaba de vuelta a su presente.

— No me respondiste —insistió —, no puedo irme de aquí sin saber tus motivos. Saga, ¿por qué has hecho esto?

La niña entre sus brazos demandaba una atención pueril, misma que Aioros le brindaba al dejarle jugar con los dedos de su mano libre; aunque de libertad nada tenía, era el eufemismo que trataba de resguardar la pureza con la que Saga, en un arrebato de ira que ya no podía controlar, trataba de acabar al matarla.

— No hay razones, todas son verdades. La tuya es esta que acaba aquí y ahora.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mueca armada fue lo último que Aioros pudo ver antes de saltar por la ventana.

* * *

**Consecuencias**.

Si Sagitario hubiera sido más inteligente, o si no le hubiera entregado tanto de sí, eso habría podido ser cambiado; o tal vez no, existe una serie de cosas en la vida de las personas que ya no se pueden modificar, donde no importa el cómo se actúe, ni las decisiones en cuestión.

En eso también influye la propia naturaleza humana, pues ya no se puede cambiar y eso Aioros lo sabía; lo sorprendente de todo eso era que un solo acto puso en tela de duda la realidad de toda su existencia. Las sonrisas, los labios, los jadeos, no eran menos que parte de una obra que Saga se había montado sino para divertimento propio.

El instinto le decía a la razón, y la razón a la consciencia, que Saga, el en ese entonces aspirante a Géminis, no había sido en ningún momento suyo, pero eso no era sinónimo de que Aioros tampoco hubiera sido de él; no quedaba más por entregar a su nombre ese último aliento suyo.

Tal vez en otra vida sería, en una donde no tuvieran que luchar por ningún dios; sin embargo, si volvía a nacer, ya no quería ser encontrado por él.

En eso pudo pensar como si tuviera la opción de elegir, eso le hizo morir con una **sonrisa** genuina en el rostro.


End file.
